What of Dreams
by Code name Anrui Yuy
Summary: Sometimes when we lose someone, and we find ourselves unable to move on, our heart's desire will come to us in dreams.  Set in between Force Unleashed and Force Unleashed 2.


What of Dreams.

When the dream started- and some part of her always knew it was a dream though most of her didn't care- she would find herself anxiously staring at the eerie skeleton of the Deathstar, fingers hovering over the controls as she waited for the first signal to move. There was the crackle over the commlink, Starkiller's voice gruffly commanding "Get the senators to safety, I'll be right behind you."

She doesn't wait for direct communication, the _Rouge Shadow_ is in flight in a heartbeat, diving and twisting around the observation room, trying to find the best place to lower the ramp-

"NO!"

The cruel shout is quickly followed by Galen's screams and her hand freezes just above the lever she needs to pull. She's heard his agonized cries enough times now to be able to move through the fear and sympathy that clutches her heart and lets out a breath and continues to move, telling herself its just another mission, that Starkiller would be ashamed of her for worrying about him instead of flying.

"Kota! Go! Get the senators to safety!"

She can barely make out his gritted words over all the electrical interference, force lightning?

"GO! HURRY!"

Though she knows the words were directed to Kota she feels herself taking them to heart, initiating the landing sequence faster than she's ever done before as her scanner shows a small group of lifeforms moving down the hall towards her.

"Juno to Kota, I have the _Shadow_ standing by. Is Starkiller with you?"

"I copy, Juno."

Juno feels herself tensing up, tears forming behind her eyes saying, "I repeat, is Starkiller with you?"

There is suddenly an end to the electrical interference and his haggard voice is barely a whisper on the commlink, "I'm here Juno..."

And she's never been so relieved in her life, the tears burn her eyes as she comms back, "Well hurry up then, what do you think I am, your personal pilot?"

Kota then appears, supported by Bail and Garm with Mothma right behind them and yells at her, "Get the ship ready girl! We got to get out of here before they figure out whats going on!"

She nods and glances at the scanner, his was almost there...

"Beginning takeoff sequence."

She feels him arrive the second before she hears him on the ramp, she was no jedi, but somehow she would always know when he had returned...

Then Starkiller beside her, looking more beaten and worn than she's ever seen him, but the shy smile on his face as he looks at her make him look so handsome, it almost makes her stutter as she announces to the ship that they're entering lightspeed. There's a moment or surging forward, then the ship is softly illuminated with the calm blue of hyper-space. She finally gets up and turns to the rag tag group of rebels, smiling at them before turning to look at Galen. All at once they're alone, and he's still giving her that shy smile.

"You came back," she finally whispers, pulling herself up from her seat as she turns to fully face him. He gives a small shrug, clearly unsure of what to do with himself.

"I wanted to see you again." he admits softly after a moment, and it occurs to Juno that he probably more comfortable dueling Vader than he is speaking frankly to a woman. The fact that he is doing so anyway warms her heart and makes her smile widen a touch.

"I'm glad you did," She takes a tentative step towards him, he gives a wry chuckle as he matches her.

"I'm rather glad to be alive as well."

She inhales sharply when she realizes she's standing inches from him when she had been sure she never would again. She then looks up into his face, smiling again when he looks away shyly, and she's sure she's not imagining the slight tint of blush on his cheeks.

"Galen?" Alone like this she dares to use his given name, and is rewarded with his gaze turning back to her, though she finds her courage rapidly dwindling under the intensity of his golden brown eyes. "I...that is...I-" She finds herself stuttering and curses herself for doing so. Where was the cool Juno with the smooth lines and stolen kisses? It get worse when he smiles down at her, maybe he's reassured that she's as nervous and awkward as he is?

"Yes Juno?"

She forces herself to take a deep breath and hold it for a moment before replying, "I'm wondering if you're going to make me live it down." And she supresses a wince at how much less sense it makes out loud than it did in her head. His eyes darken, and a tension in his body that tells her he knows exactly what she meant. Then, slowly, as shyly as the action could possibly be done, she feels his hands come up to settle on her waist and she offers him a much broader smile as a reward.

"I- I'd like that..." he says finally, awkwardly, and it strikes her how amusing it is to see someone as lethal and terrifying as he reduced to a stuttering boy.

Rather than continue to smile or laugh at him though, she winds her arms around his neck and pulls herself up as she feels him slowly bending down until their lips lightly touch. At first the kiss is tentative and shy as he is, and she is fine with that.. She's fine just feeling his hands on her waist, the pressure of his chest on hers and the warmth of the skin on his neck, afterall, she thought she'd never feel these things again. Then, slowly, she adds pressure, slanting her mouth against his, daring to close the gap between them the slightest bit, and this causes something inside him to explode.

Without warning his mouth his presses hungrily against hers, his hands now anchoring her to him by her waist and he is leaning into her with a force that makes her start to bend over. The aggression and desperation of it all startles her at first, but soon finds those same feelings igniting within her as she clutches him, and then suddenly they are moving back...back...

She hears a clang of durasteel as his hand bracing them stops her from being slammed into the wall. She mentally smirks at the thought that there will probably be a dent there. Moving her hands from his neck to the collar of his jacket she pulls back enough to brace herself against the wall, breaking their contact and causing the both of them to open their eyes. She suddenly feels a jolt of electricity shoot through her at the dark look in his eyes. He continues to stare at her with an intensity that makes her want to shiver as she feels his hand come back to her waist, then the both of them sliding slowly down over the flare of her hips then around to the curve of her bottom.

Proving his earlier hesitancy is out the airlock he then hoists her up by her thighs until their eyes are level. He leans into the wall, pinning her there and setting her blood on fire. He regards her for just a moment longer before diving into another hungry kiss. Responding in kind, she wraps her legs firmly around his waist, pulling their hips flush together and drawing a loud groan from Galen. That groan emboldens her further to clutch desperately at his muscled shoulders, which have somehow become bare under her suddenly glove-less hands, her hair is apparently now down as well, as suddenly he is running his fingers through the short blonde strands. As she grips his shoulders even tighter, nails sinking lightly into his skin he groans again, and she believes it might be the sexiest sound she's ever heard. He then pulls away just enough to break the kiss, but she still feels the puffs of air on her face as he pants. "Juno..."

No, she takes it back, him whispering her name like that is the sexiest sound she's ever heard. She slowly peeks up at him through half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile drawn across her now swollen lips.

"Galen..." she whispers back, taking one hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek, gently stroking his high cheekbone with her thumb.

"Juno," he says again, but the his languid expression has turned to one of confusion.

"What Galen?"

"Juno!"

His lips move but its not his voice that calls her name this time and Juno realizes she's waking up. She leans forward and gives him one last crushing kiss as she feels herself slowly rising through the levels of sleep, trying to remember ever detail of how he feels to her before he is suddenly gone and she opens her eyes.

_"Oh maker...not again." She is covered in sweat and she can already feel the tears stinging in her eyes as she sits up in her bunk. When her breathing calms, the last comforts and joys of the dream are gone, and she is left with the ache that has plagued her for the last seven months. With a trembling hand she reaches for the draw on her nightstand, and pulls open the drawer. She then reaches in and runs her fingers along the cool metal of Starkiller's lightsaber and pulls it from the drawer. Clutching it to her chest, she whispered, "I miss you, Galen."_

_Fin.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Honestly this story was just me exploring what a physical relationship between then would be like, with little intent of ever publishing. But there just simply isn't enough GalenJuno love out there! Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review if you did :)._  
><em>


End file.
